A collection of one shots
by Solarchild95
Summary: Peter POV one shots. Rated T for content. Occasionally a bit off the beaten track


Her white blonde hair bounced as she ran, her tiny feet barely making a sound as they hit the softened earth. Her skin shone a rainbow of colours in the random patches of sunlight that seeped through the canopy above us. Her perfect smile, with glistening teeth, cut through me like knives. And the thing I loved most, her deep burgundy eyes, the eyes that said everything. I loved looking through the photos of us over the centuries. Her smile, her eyes, her skin, her hair. My Charlotte. I never knew that as we chased each other through the forest, that this was the last time I'd see those perfect eyes. The very things that made her mine to love.

"Hurry up slow poke!" she giggled childishly as she picked up her pace and disappeared from view

I always went slowly with her, so I didn't make her upset if I caught her. Though when ever I did occasionally run past her, she didn't seem to care. I slowed my pace to a walk and listened to the sounds of the forest. She would stop, turn round come back and I would jump out on her scare her, I thought. The wind gently blew towards the direction Charlotte had been running in. I closed my eyes for a moment and listened intensely to the things around me. The trees, the animals, the wind, the faint thud of Charlotte's feet on the forest floor. And then I heard it, the scream. My eye's shot open. I knew that was Charlotte's scream, it was definite. A cold chill ran through my body as I ran towards the lost echo of the sound only to find nothing.

"Charlotte?" I called

I looked round and smelt. I could smell her, the smell of lavender, peppermint and summer breeze. She was here, but where? I turned and followed the smell, looking down I saw the glisten of a silver locket.

"No…" I thought out loud

Kneeling down I picked the thin silver chain, and stared at the silver decoration that lay in my palm. I knew that it was hers, I was the one who'd given it to her. I stood and smelt for traces of her. The scent stopped here. Charlotte was gone. She was not the first to go missing I might add, Bella along with Siobhan, Ben, George a friend that myself and Charlotte had met in Ohio one year, and finally Harriett another Nomad friend.

I sighed before running to the Cullen's. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Carlisle where in the front room. I was about to say what had happened to Charlotte when Alice said she had a vision about Charlotte going missing. I nodded and Jaspers face fell slightly. He was Charlotte's friend and could probably feel my sadness and worry. Alice said she and Jasper would go and look for her, and told me not to worry. Carlisle told me he had to return to the hospital though he'd drop me off home on the way.

For the next six hours I sat starring blankly at the TV. The clock tick echoed over and over again. The walls of my living room where covered in images. Images of just me or just Charlotte or both of us standing somewhere. Some made me smile when I saw them. One was where Charlotte was laughing in the rain and I had taken the picture randomly. Then there were the ones which made my smile fade. The ones like where Charlotte stood near her families grave, her face full of sorrow and anguish. I wondered where was now. Was she safe? Was she with the others? Was she...I couldn't even bring myself to think that she was dead... if she was dead, I knew I couldn't go on with out her. Then the phone rang and the clocks ticking got even louder as I reached for the phone.

"Hello?" I answered

"Peter, its Carlisle..." His tone was dead serious "We found Charlotte"

I knew by the tone of his voice that this was not a good thing. What he said next explained the seriousness of his tone

"We found her, in a pool of blood" he said calmly "It...It wasn't human or animal. Mainly genetically modified, but we did find traces of her blood."

"Hasn't.." It then dawned on me "She's hurt isn't she Carlisle..."

He sighed "Come down to the hospital I'll be waiting for you."

The hospital? I thought. Why the hospital? I didn't really think about the fact that Charlotte was at a hospital, the fact she was hurt drove me forward into the car and to the hospital. When I arrived Edward and Carlisle stood talking. Edward was first to acknowledge my presence.

"Peter" He beckoned me towards the elevator

I entered with Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle reached over and pressed 123457 in order on the panel. We immediately went down. I was shocked but Edward's and Carlisle's faces stayed neutral. When the elevator stopped, it opened into another whole floor. Carlisle walked forward while Edward followed. We walked through the main ward, where surprisingly a lot of Vampires sat on beds behind curtains. We continued and turned down a corridor when we reached a room. I dreaded that Charlotte lay on the other side, but when Carlisle opened the door I found myself in a small room with a couch and coffee table and a clock. I knew this room, I'd seen similar rooms on TV shows like Scrubs or House. I sat down and waited for the news.

"Listen Peter, Charlotte is in really bad shape. In my days of treating Vampires, I've never seen something like this. She's...having fits. Losing blood that comes from no where, she won't respond to venom." Carlisle bit his lip.

This hit me like a ton of bricks. The world seemed to spin, I felt like crying but couldn't find the emotion to do so. I yearned to see her though I didn't know how to react when I did. All of a sudden I was bought back to reality when Jasper burst into the room.

"They've taken Alice!" he cried

Carlisle's and Edward's head snapped up, alerted. Edward immediately shot out the room and was shortly followed by Carlisle. Jasper watched them run before turning to me.

"Oh...Peter..." He tried the smile but couldn't.

I just simply nodded mutely. He stood there silently looking at the floor, I knew he was worried about Alice. And probably concerned for Charlotte as well. I knew that my emotions must be putting him under humongous strain. Then Carlisle returned.

"Peter" He started "Would you like to follow me"

I knew where he was going to take me. He was taking me to Charlotte. We walked down the corridor we'd just walked down but continued instead of turning into the main ward. We walked down an L-shaped corridor following it until we rounded the corner. I then saw the two words that where hung on a blue sign above a wooden door. Intensive Care. Carlisle paused at the doors. I frowned.

"I know, an intensive care unit in a vampire hospital. Not common but necessary for burn patients." he said seriously

We then walked into the room. There where several beds, only 4 occupied. One by a Vampire who seemed to be severally burnt. Another with a vampire with no head. And a final bed occupied with.

"Charlotte" I gasped

There she lay on the bed motionlessly. Her face was paler than usual, a more chalk white rather than snow. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes where sealed shut. In her arm was a needle which was attached to a bag of Venom. On one corner of her mouth was a speck of dried blood. I stood still stationed in the door way. Carlisle turned.

"Its OK" he assured me

How could it be OK? Charlotte, my little beautiful angel Charlotte, lay in a bed hurt and no one knew what was wrong with her. I felt angry. At Carlisle. He was the doctor! How could he not know what was wrong with her? I calmed myself. And slowly approached the bed where Charlotte lay. Carlisle was bent over her, checking her eyes I assume. He then squeezed the bag of venom before nodding for me to sit down in the chair which sat on the left side of the bed. I slowly lowered myself into the chair and stared at Charlotte. I didn't know what to say. What could I say. She was in an almost comatose state. She wouldn't respond. I sat there for at least an hour, until something happened that will haunt me forever. Charlotte body suddenly sprung to life. She was having a fit. She shook uncontrollably. Blood ran out her nostrils and ears. She coughed some blood up as well before I came to my senses and pressed the red button on the wall. Carlisle and two nurses burst into the room and ran over to Charlotte. Carlisle and one nurse held her down as she continued to fit violently.

"Charlotte!" I cried

"Come on sir" the other nurse tried to remove me from the chair.

"Carlisle do something!" I cried as the nurse dragged me out the room

He looked at me. I knew he couldn't. The door closed and Charlotte was hidden from my view. I stood outside the ICU for a moment.

"Sir why don't you come with me" the nurse smiled

I didn't look at her I just turned and went to the room Carlisle had taken me to earlier. I sat on the couch staring at the wall. I sat there for hours. I didn't count or return to ICU where Charlotte lay. Finally Kate burst into the room.

"WE FOUND IT!" She screamed

I sat up "Found what?"

"THE FACILLITY!" she ran out the room "THEY CAME HOME"

"Eh?" I followed

As we rounded the corridor I saw what she was talking about. Vampires, a whole lot of them had appeared in the main ward. Ben, Siobhan, Bella and the other missing vampires sat in bed being questioned by volturi guards. I frowned as Carlisle approached me.

"How much did I miss" I asked

"A lot...you've been gone for about a day"

"A day?" my eyes widened

"Yes...Charlotte's …..." He looked at me

I walked down the same corridor and into the ICU. She lay there in the same position she had been when I entered the room the first time. She looked worse. I heard Carlisle stop beside me.

"Her...health...has deteriorated" he sighed "I don't know if she'll make it through the night"

I wanted to say something to Carlisle maybe a simple thank you, but instead I walked and sat in the chair again. I held onto Charlotte's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Charlotte I don't know if you can hear me but, I want you to know" I swallowed the lump in my throat knowing this was the end "Your my Angel...my beautiful little angel"

I began to sob

"And I will...ALWAYS... love you...not matter what." I stroked her hair "I've always loved you...from the beginning...from when I saw you in the store all those years ago when we where small...and I will love you till the day I die..."

"Peter!" I heard someone shout.

I turned and saw Carlisle he was urging me out the room. I glanced back at Charlotte before kissing her gently on the forehead and leaving the room.

"Yes?" I asked

"We found a cure" he said

I smiled

"But..." he continued

"But..." I repeated

"We need to inject the cure into Charlotte. Is that OK with you...she will..." he looked through the window of the ICU "be in a lot of pain. Much like when she was bitten the first time, but...tens times as painful"

I grimaced but knew what I wanted and what Charlotte would want "Its OK with me Carlisle"

He nodded and walked into the ICU with a nurse. I followed. I wanted to be with her no matter what. I sat down next to Charlotte. Carlisle turned to the nurse and she handed him a needle with cloudy white liquid.

"Ready?" He asked, the needle poised just touching Charlotte's skin.

I held onto Charlotte's hand and nodded "As ready as I'll ever be..."

He nodded and injected the liquid. Charlotte let out a little gasp. Her body tensed. Carlisle smiled hopefully.

"The cure should work..." he said "We should see results soon"

I nodded and looked back at Charlotte. She lay still. Her body was still tense, I could feel it in her grip. I sat by her, for hours. Just staring at her peaceful face, until I decided I should go hunting.

I kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered "I'll be back my angel"

I then left. After downing two bears and a mountain lion, I returned to the hospital. Most of the vampires on the main ward had left, a few still lay in there beds after complaining of head aches. I walked into the ICU and saw Charlotte still peacefully sleeping. I strode over and sat down in the chair again. Immediately picking up her hand. I then sat there for a few more hours, before at some point I closed my eyes to think. Time must of passed quickly since the next thing I remember was I faint whisper.

"Peter..." I heard it was so faint that I must have been the only to hear the voice

"Peter..." It spoke again

I opened my eyes and looked around. No one else was in the room, I glanced at the bed. It was empty. I began to Panic.

"Carlisle!" I ran outside.

"Can I help you sir" A nurse asked

"Yes have you seen my wife?" I said panic stricken

"Room 4" She pointed

"Thank you!" I made my way to room 4.

I walked in and there was the immediate aroma of flowers. Dozens of flowers sat in vases. There where lilies, tulips and other flowers. In the bed, lay Charlotte. I walked further into the room. She didn't move.

"Charlotte.." I whispered

"What are you doing in here?" Someone snapped quietly behind me

I knew that voice. I hadn't heard the voice in years but it was definitely one I remember. I span round to see a small woman, around Charlotte's height standing in the door way. Her eyes where Scarlett red. Her long brown hair hung around her shoulders. In her pale snow white hands she held more flowers.

"Ruth?" I asked

Ruth blinked astonished that I knew her name. Ruth, the girl I had been forced to marry. She had loved me but I never had loved her, I had to play pretend. She told me she wanted to travel north, see the famous New York that shed heard about. I went missing the day before the wedding. I assume she left Texas after that, to get away from her family.

She blinked again frowning "Peter?"

"What are you doing here" I frowned

"Im visiting my cousin..." She looked at Charlotte

My eyes widened "Cousin?"

"Yes...don't you remember? The day you and your mother came and took me away from the farm. The girl watching from the window"

I did remember, my mother and myself had come to take Ruth back to Houston. Ruth lived on a small farm about 20 miles outside Houston, she lived there with a large family. As we where about to leave I looked up at the second story. In a window I girl stood staring down at me. She had blonde hair, but that's all I could really see the window merged her facial features into one making her face look blank.

"She was Charlotte?" I asked

"Yes...I never told you...anyway why are you here?" Ruth asked coldly

"I'm...visiting my wife..." I sighed

"You and Charlotte are mates!" She said disappointedly

I nodded, she just stared

"Congrats...I guess..."

"Ruth?" I asked

"Yes" she replied

"How did you change..." I frowned

She took a step back and smiled half heartedly.

"A nomad bit me while I was in New York... I had nothing wrong with me. It was just one of those nomads who change for the sake of it. Though...now I know he did it because he loved me..." Her smile faded "He was killed a while ago in a fire..."

"Oh I'm sorry" I looked down

"Don't be...hated him anyway" she laughed "It wasn't meant to be"

I asked "Where are you staying?"

"In the hotel across the road. I was one of the vampires caught by AVL" she explained

"Oh...right..." I blinked "What's your power then?"

"I can make plants grow" She grinned.

I smirked

"I better be going" She placed the flowers shed been holding in a vase "I need to hunt..."

"Nice to see you Ruth" I waved

She smiled "You too Peter, see you later"

She left the room and silence fell again. I sighed.

"Peter..." I heard a silent whisper again

I turned to the bed. Charlotte eye's scanned the room as she lay motionlessly in the bed. I stood there shocked.

"Peter..." She asked again

I rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here...I'm here" I cried with happiness

"Where..." she frowned slightly

"Your in the hospital...you where hurt..." I stroked her hand.

"Peter..." She said sadly "Why where you crying..."

I bit my lip "I thought I was going to lose you..."

She blinked "I feel so tiered..."

"I know I know..." I stroked her hand again

"Peter...can you see them..." she smiled weakly

"Who see who?" I asked

"My parents..." She replied

My face fell. I looked up and saw Carlisle. He seemed sad. He knew it was coming.

I looked back at Charlotte "Yeah course..."

"Peter...where are you going?" She asked

"I'm going no where..." I gripped her hand tighter

"You seem so far away" Her eyes closed a little more

"I'm not going to leave you..." I laughed sadly

She gasped. Her eyes slowly shut. Her hand fell limp. She was gone. I heard Carlisle close the door. I then began to sob. I held Charlotte's limp petite body in my arms. I sat on the bed with her in my arms, like a child. I sat there for an hour before getting up and leaving the room. Carlisle patted me on the back as two nurses walked into the room to retrieve Charlotte's body. I left the hospital and walked across the road to the hotel. I waited there for Ruth to return who at this point was the only person I could console in.

Finally I heard her voice "Peter?"

I turned and looked her straight in the face, it was confused but slowly softened as the realization hit her.

"Oh god no..." she gasped

I nodded and looked down. She stood there for a moment, thinking before hugging me, comforting me. I stood there sobbing as she tried to calm me.

"Lets get you home..." she spoke softly walking me to the car.

I didn't reply. We drove until we reached our house. It sat silently in the middle of the forest. We walked in together.

"Nice house" she smiled

I still didn't speak.

"Maybe I should" she went quite and walked into the kitchen.

I stared at the blank TV screen. Thinking of nothing, but Charlotte. She was gone, I had to realize that, but I couldn't. There was a knock at the door.

"Ill get it" Ruth whispered opening the door

"Hello...er...is Peter in?" I heard Jasper ask

"Yes he's not talking much..." Ruth stood aside and let Jasper pass

He walked in "Is it true...is she gone?"

I looked up at him. He already knew the answer. He stood there speechless for a moment.

"I'm sorry Peter..." his head dropped and left

I didn't reply or stand. Ruth closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

A week later, the funeral took place. Everyone was there, the Cullen's, our Nomad friends, the Denial's, the Irish coven. Our friends. They all wore blue, deep navy blue. They knew Charlotte's loved the colour. We all stood round a grave, the freshly turned earth covered in flowers. The head stone sat at the top of the grave. It was carved of beautiful marble, and had an angel sitting crossed legged on top. Below it read- Here lies Charlotte. An angel fallen from heaven. Friend to all to those who choose to be. Now she can return to the peaceful bliss.- We had all decided on the message. At the base of the marble stone, sat a picture of Charlotte and candles. They hadn't been lit, it was the middle of the day. Half way through the ceremony, it began to rain. Ben looked up and stopped the rain falling on the flowers, the Siobhan made the clouds disappear. The sun shone down onto the grave, making it sparkle like her. One by one we left. First Carlisle and Esme, then Bella and Edward, Siobhan Maggie and Liam, Ben, Kate Garrett and Tanya, Renesme and Jacob, until only Alice, Jasper, Ruth and Myself stood round the grave.

"We're going to go Peter" Jasper whispered in my ear before leading Alice off

"Peter I think we better get going too" Ruth said

I didn't reply. I heard her sigh and walk off. Kneeling down I lit the candles, so they lit up the picture and the headstone.

"Good night" I whispered

For the next few weeks, I went to the grave and replaced the candles and talked to Charlotte. Ruth occasionally was there mourning. Once I swear I saw Jasper in the shadows watching the grave in the moonlight. Ruth stayed with me, she thought she ought to since she knew I'd go kill myself without her there. I lost contact with Kate and Garrett, I assume they left forks, because I went to there cave and they where gone. All there things. Jasper and Alice spent more time with me, whenever I wasn't at work or at the grave. One evening I walked out to the grave. It was raining. So lighting the candles would be pointless. I had a torch to substitute. As the grave came into view, something was wrong. The dirt with had lay untouched for weeks seemed to have parted. I thought it must have been an animal. I knelt down to cover it back up but then noticed the hole went down to the coffin, and what I could see was a crack.

"Great" I thought out load

I began inspecting the damage when I saw that the crack stretched further than I had first assumed. I began digging more, and realized the crack stretched half way down the coffin.

"What the..." I whispered

When I heard a small silent banging. I frowned and listened closer. It was coming from inside the coffin. I shone the torch down the hole and through the crack, I saw the slightest movement from within the wooden case. I began digging franticly. I finally had removed enough dirt to get the coffin open. I wrenched the wooden lid off. Charlotte was laying in the hospital gown and Pyjamas. She lay there sobbing silently banging on where the lid had been. I didn't make a sound, gently I lifted her out of the coffin. She didn't realize I had done it since she was still trying to bang the coffin lid.

"Shhhh its OK now Charlotte." I whispered "I got you..."

She stopped attempting to bang the case, she began sobbing louder.

"So...dark, so so dark" She cried

"It's OK Charlotte your OK" I held her close to me.

"Please let me out" She cried

"Your OK shhhh" I stroked her hair "I'm here..."

She continued to sob. I stood and carried her in my arms back home. As I approached the house, lightning crashed and the rain continued to fall. I could see Alice and Jasper with Ruth in the living room. I kicked on the door twice, since my hands where full. I heard movement from inside. The door opened and Jasper stood in the doorway. He seemed confused then gasped

"What the..." he looked at me as if I where mad, then he heard Charlotte's sobs "Oh my.."

"Who is it Jasper?" Ruth called

"Quick bring her in" Jasper told me "It's..."

I heard Ruth gasp as I stepped through the door, with a curled up Charlotte in my arms.

"She's alive..." Alice realized

Ruth sat there not knowing what to do with a almost spiteful look on her face.

"Quick get some blankets or something" Jasper ordered "Alice call Carlisle..."

Jasper led me to the couch, and I place Charlotte on it. She was still sobbing, soaked to the core. Jasper then rushed into the room with a pile of blankets while Alice shot to the door before there had even been a knock. Carlisle burst in and rushed to Charlotte. He shone the same light in her eyes as he had when she was in hospital. When he did Charlotte jumped, sitting straight up before disappearing and then appearing in the corner of the room. We all stood shocked. She stood there terrified, she seemed confused.

"Please...Please.." she cried "Don't hurt me..."

"Don't worry Charlotte...we're not going to hurt you" I spoke softly.

She didn't seem to recognise me. I held out my hand and she hesitated in taking it.

"Charlotte I'm not going to hurt you..." I assured her

She reached out and took it. She still didn't seem to trust me. Until she saw Ruth.

"Ruth..." She croaked

"Charlotte" Ruth walked over and hugged her tightly "It's OK there's no need to be afraid"

Charlotte still didn't know who I was neither Jasper or Alice. Carlisle and the other two left to discuss things. Ruth went upstairs to get Charlotte some new clothes. I stood there watching Charlotte cower in the corner.

"Charlotte it's me Peter" I said

She looked at me blankly

"Charlotte...remember...your my Angel" I smiled

She frowned and her eyes seem to soften a bit. She blinked.

"Peter...?" she asked

She was back. My Charlotte.


End file.
